justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You’re The One That I Want
|artist = and (From The Movie Grease) |tvfilm = |year = 1978 2015 (Cover) |dlc = October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) March 9th, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 2 each |dg = / |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Green |pictos = 68 |dura = 3:03 |nowc = YoureTheOne YoureTheOneSHI (Showtime) |audio = |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=161 Andrea Condorelli (P2)https://youtu.be/9SybrSowyT8?t=116 |from = movie }} "You’re The One That I Want" from the movie is featured on , , and . Apperence of the Dancers The routine is performed by a woman and a man, based off of Sandy Olsson and Danny Zuko from the film. Unlike most dancers, their skin tones are a basic light tone. 'P1' P1, a representation of Sandy Olsson, has blonde curly hair and wears a black off shoulder sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, and red stilettos. She is first seen wearing a black and red leather jacket, which she takes off. 'P2' P2, a representation of Danny Zuko, has short black hair and wears a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and beige shoes. He is also seen wearing a white baseball jacket with a red capital R, which he also takes off. youretheone_coach_1_big.png|P1 youretheone_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background is majorly pulled to the left. It starts with a sign with Grease ''written on it. It features a red 50s convertible and black standing silhouettes. It then drags to a carnival and briefly stops at a wooden shack based off the one in the movie. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves' in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Lift both arms and move to the sides. YTOTIW GM P.png|Both Gold Moves Yt1tiwgmtba.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests You’re The One That I Want appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Hurricane Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Declare True Love! *A Night at the Movies *Emotion in Motion *All Songs S-Z Trivia * is the first song by John Travolta in the main series. ** This is his second song however in the whole series, after I Thought I Lost You ''(from ''Just Dance: Disney Party). * was leaked along with Same Old Love, Teacher '' and ''This Is How We Do.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr * The silhouettes in the background are directly recycled from Jailhouse Rock. * On the Just Dance UK YouTube Channel, the word "from" is misspelled as "form," crediting the artist as "Form The Movie Grease".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fb2NuUiF_w * is the second Classic routine, after Ain’t No Mountain High Enough, to be labelled as a Sing-Along routine. ** On 7th-generation consoles, the track is labeled as a Classic routine rather than a Sing Along routine. * This the seventh routine in the Just Dance series to have dancers with names, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, Ievan Polkka, and Balkan Blast Remix. * is the sixth song to have a logo be featured before the routine. * On camera consoles, scoring ends before the final sequence where P2 carries P1. * In Just Dance Now, the lyrics are moved to the bottom left, the Gold Move effect is a bit anticipated and the routine ends all of a sudden instead of fading to a black screen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdQF_4HPq3w Gallery Game Files YoureTheOneSqu.png|''You’re The One That I Want'' Youretheonest.jpg|''You’re The One That I Want'' (Showtime) Youretheone cover albumcoach.png |''Just Dance 2016'' album coach Youretheoneshi_cover_albumcoach.png|Showtime s album coach tex1_64x64_m_cb21fec959776e31_14.png| album background YoureTheOne_map_bkg.png| map background youretheone_cover@2x.jpg| cover YoureTheOne_Cover_1024.png| cover 269.png|P2 s avatar 200269.png|P2 s golden avatar 300269.png|P2 s diamond avatar youre the one pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms YTOTIWBackgrund.png|Background YoureTheOne.png|Background 2 Others YTOTIW Menu.gif|''You’re The One That I Want'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Videos Official Audio Grease HD You're the one that I want 1080p From The Movie Grease - You’re The One That I Want Teasers You're The One That I Want - Gameplay Teaser (US) You're The One That I Want - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Duo - You're The One That I Want - From The Movie Grease - GAMEPLAY officiel Just Dance 2016 You're The Only One That I Want By From The Movie Grease (Wii)|7th Gen Just Dance Now - You're The One That I Want You're The One That I Want - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 You're The One That I Want 5 stars superstar nintendo switch You're The One That I Want - Just Dance 2019 'Showtime' Just Dance 2016 - You’re The One That I Want (Showtime) References Site Navigation it:You're The One That I Want de:You're The ONe That I Want Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Andrea Condorelli Category:Songs by John Travolta Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette Category:Songs by Becky Martin